finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Genji Gloves
Genji Gloves ( or ), also known as Genji, Samurai, Genji Armlet, and Ninja, is a recurring piece of equipment in the series. It is a powerful armor or accessory, depending on the game, and is often obtained by stealing or defeating Gilgamesh. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Genji Gloves is a high-ranked glove that provides 9 Defense, 13 Evade, 2 Weight, and immunity to Poison and Petrify. It can be obtained only in the Game Boy Advance or later releases from defeating Gilgamesh, and can be equipped by the Warrior, Knight, and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy II Genji Gloves is the strongest non-character specific arms armor in the game, providing 45 Defense, -47% Evasion, 10% Magic Defense, and -100 Int/Spr. It can be found in Pandaemonium or Arubboth or dropped from White Dragon, Iron Giant, and Steel Giant. Final Fantasy III Genji Gloves is a high-ranked gauntlet that can be found in the Cave of Shadows, and can only be equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Dark Knight, and Ninja classes. In the 3D version, it provides 20 Defense, 14 Magic Defense, +4 Strength and Agility, and immunity to Confusion, Petrify, Poison, Toad, Sleep, and Gradual Petrify. In the NES version, it provides 9 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, and 15% Evade. Final Fantasy IV Genji Gloves is a high-ranked gauntlet that provides 8 Defense, 5 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, and 3 Magic Evasion. It can be found in Lair of the Father, and is equipped to Kain after the Giant of Babil. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, and Edge. In the 3D remakes, the -10 Evasion has been removed. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Genji Gloves returns as a high-ranked gauntlet, providing the same stats as in the previous game. It can be found at Subterrane, and can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, Edge, Ceodore, Luca, Gekkou, Tsukinowa, Izayoi, Zangetsu, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Genji Gloves is an accessory that provides 12 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, 6 Weight, and immunity to Toad and Paralyze. It can be stolen from Gilgamesh during the battle at Xezat's Fleet. Final Fantasy VI Genji Glove is a Relic that provides +5 Defense as well as allows the user to wield two weapons at once. Due to a bug in the game, damage is reduced by 25% whenever a character equips a Genji Glove, but only one weapon; the damage algorithm was supposed to give this reduction when two weapons are equipped. It can be found in the Returner Hideout, Cave to the Sealed Gate, and Dreamscape, stolen from Dragon and Gilgamesh, or by metamorphed from Samurai and Yojimbo. It can be equipped by everyone except Umaro. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Genji Gloves is an accessory that provides Break Damage Limit, allowing Zack to hit for upwards to 99,999 damage, in addition to having Auto-Critical, allowing Zack to critical all the time. Final Fantasy IX Genji Gloves is a high-ranked gauntlet that provides 27 Defense, 17 Magic Defense, +2 Magic, and teaches the ability High Tide. It can be found using a Dead Pepper at the foaming water at the southern tip of the Forgotten Continent or by stolen from Lich. It can only be equipped by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy X Genji Armlet is an armor for Kimahri, obtained when the dominant ability on any armlet is Break HP Limit. Final Fantasy XII Genji Gloves is an accessory that requires the Genji Armor license to equip, and provides +2 Magic as well as improves the chance of scoring a multiple hits equal to x 1.8%. It can only be stolen from Gilgamesh during the first encounter after he has switched weapons three times. In the International version, it can also be obtained through the Hunt Club. Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIII-2 Final Fantasy Tactics Genji Gloves is an accessory that provides +2 Physical and Magick Attack, which can only be stolen from Elmdore (PlayStation version) or from Rendezvous mode (PSP or later only). Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Genji Armlets is an accessory that provides 5 Attack, 10 Defense, 2 Magic, and 5 Magic Resistance. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Genji Gloves is an accessory that provides 10 Defense, 3 Magic, and 5 Resistance. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Exotic Armor C" set. The Final Fantasy Legend The Ninja has a gauntlet icon before its name. It can be bought in the first floor of the Tower. It has 15 Defense and increase Agility by 10. Final Fantasy Legend II The Giant has has an gauntlet icon before its name. It can be bought in Final Town for 18000 GP or found in Edo Castle. It gives 10 to defense, add 117 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 26. It also gives Weapon resistance. Final Fantasy Legend III The Samurai has a glove icon before its name. It provides a defense of 9, magic defense of 11, and grants resistance to Petri. It can be bought in Cirrus in Pureland for 18000 GP. Bravely Default Genji Gloves is an accessory that provides +9 Defense and +2 Magic Defense. It can be found in Mythril Mines and Dimension's Hasp, or dropped from Alternis Dim. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Etymology Category:Arm Armor Category:Gauntlets